


Million Miles

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Million Miles

Sitting in the front room, Bobbi watched as Nadia swept her hands over the translucent screen, flipping through an array of potential venues. Pursing her lips and rolling her shoulders, Nadia walked over to Bobbi and cuddled up with her as she smiled. “I’m still thinking about it…” A nod as Bobbi patted her head with a smile as she whispered. “But there’s something else on your mind.” Nadia nodded, shutting her eyes for a long moment. Bobbi waited patiently, gently patting her friend’s back.

Nadia slowly looked up and hummed. “It won’t be for years and years, but Kamala and I have been thinking about children, having a family.” Bobbi nodded and smiled, allowing Nadia to continue at her own pace. A slight sigh, Nadia resumed. “So, some of the things I’ve read discourage people with bipolar to have children, it’s a risk.” Bobbi gently held Nadia closer, holding her tongue.

Nadia resumed as she girded herself. “But I disagree, I think…I don’t want to make a big mistake and be selfish, but I’m confident, sometimes.” Bobbi replied softly. “Nadia, I know that if you and Kamala did have children, they’d have two loving moms and a huge extended family. They’d be so lucky, and…if there was any complications. Look at how far you’ve come.”


End file.
